videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario Kart Wii U page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Animal Crossing Leader (Talk) 20:02, 20 May 2012 Ice Ice Baby Is this what you were asking for? Googleybear Woz Here! :P 11:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Googleybear Woz Here! :P 16:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Done Googleybear Woz Here! :P 16:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Original Characters Hello Hello, I'm new here. Anyway, I'm the CEO of Apple Entertainment, contracting your company to release some game titles for the GameCircle Elite. Really. Anyway, can you come up with some? -Alex|Talk 16:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for the title, and thanks for the welcome! I also want Lustra High released on it, but it's not required. You may, but you don't have to (because I am a kind man). -Alex|Talk 17:52, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Making Consoles Umm.. hello Potterfan. Can we (Wika Contributors) make our own consoles? Do you know the coding of the Swampert image? Also, would you mind adding photos of Nick Fury (Avengers), Hulk, Captain America and Thor too? Also Loki and one image of a Frost Giant? I've seen your message to my talk page. There is just currently one I need: Snake from SSB Brawl. Could you get that sorted ou plus (try to find a transparent image pls). An Early thanks Hi once again, this time I need a character you might be familar with. Could you add a transparent image of Takamaru from SSB4? An Early thanks! Oh wait! Sorry but I have one more request, pls add Wonder Red from Wonderful 101! Umm...sorry to bother you (again), but could you add a transparent image of the Pichu Bros. from the Pokemon series? I don't mind :P Time ★ Soul 18:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Super Mario ADVANCED CHARACTER IMAGES NEEDED Hi, Can I ask you a small favour to get an image of Basilisx from the Mario ''franchise. He sort of a Koopa with black armour. If possible, could you get a transparent one? Just search on the internet "Basilisx" and you might see a sort of "Paper Mario" design of him. I know that one is transparent and he's the one I actually want. Here's an early thanks. 06:33, December 29, 2014 (UTC)Help Requester Hey, Potterfan1997. I have made a new page: Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix. If you have any suggestions for the page, comment on it. P.S. I left a message for you in the comment section of Chicago Knight, if you could reply, it would be great. 15:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Man. And next time, I will. I got a low tolerance for people like Couy. AdamGregory03 (talk) 14:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Potterfan1997. I wanted to say, I am starting a new article on this wiki, and it is probably one of my best ones yet... I won't spoil the surprise for anyone, but I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with Transformers Bay's Transformers! 10:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) New Crossover Hey, man. I have made the new page, and you will be amazed about it. It is a really good page, and the first paragraph contains a teaser for a future crossover game idea. Hope you think it's a good idea. 16:43, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Super Mario Advanced Images Help Request Umm hello Potterfan and I would like to ask you for an image of a certain transformation. Could you post these images onto the wiki. The sources are listed down below, these are just 2 images: Hammer Mario Hammer Suit Thanks again! :) Hi, sorry to bother you again but could you add an image of this Form of Mario? Bone Mario Hope it isn't trouble for you. Maps? Question Potterfan, do you know what they mean by "create a map" in the contribute section? Because I do not get it at all. Comment on my HeroFall Page Hey, man. I've put the HeroFall page up on the wiki with your name on the title credit, and if you could comment on it, it would be great. 18:29, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Comment on older pages Hey, Potterfan. I hope you read this message, but it would be good if you could comment on my War Of Heroes page or my Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge page. Thanks. 16:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Leave your comments Hey, Potterfan. It's me again and I completed the Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge page last night, and it has a pretty depressing, but also good ending. If you would like to comment on the ending and leave some ideas for Incredibles 6: Villains Rising newest page, that would be good. 15:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Series Being Continued Incredibles 6: Villains Rising will be continued by HeroFall, which is now known as '''Incredibles 7: HeroFall' and starts the 3rd Incredibles Trilogy. 17:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Great Idea That's actually a good idea. Maybe I could have Ultron get 'killed' by Dash, but then have his hand pop out of the rubble of a building! Great idea! 18:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC) HeroFall Sequel Or Not? Hey, Potterfan. I just finished the HeroFall Page, and I am debating whether or not to make a sequel [which would be Incredibles 8]. Do you think I should make a sequel to HeroFall or just leave it at that? Also, before messaging me back, you should check the ending for HeroFall just to help the decision. 14:07, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. Here's the message: I've made a new page called The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising, and here's the funny part, due to the title being 'THE Incredibles' and not just 'Incredibles' like the rest of my pages are, it doesn't show up when I type in JUST 'Incredibles'. So if you want to find the page one the search instead of the link above, you'll have to type in THE Incredibles and not just Incredibles. Anyway, if you could comment on that and suggest any ideas, it would be great. 18:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) You can't delete everything I made. That is unacceptable. Undelete all my pages RIGHT NOW!!!! CouyZDX (talk) 03:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Prequel Ideas for The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising In reply to the comment, I would say that HeroFall really couldn't have had more of a definitive ending, as all the Villains are dead. Underminer is dead, Attinger is dead etc. So instead, I will make a prequel to The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising, which is a re-telling of Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights. Also, taking 'THE' out of The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising would get it into the rest of the series without having to go to a separate search tab, so yeah, you can remove it if you want to make it join the rest of the titles of the main series. 18:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I need your help! Hey, Potterfan. Me again, and I was wondering if you could add some information to the Dashiell 'Dash' Parr character infobox, as Josh TDI is still working on grabbing up a picture. So, if you could help, that would be great. 21:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the edit to the Dashiell 'Dash' Parr page. I'll contact you again with help for other edits. 16:37, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I left you a comment on the HeroFall comment page, and I though I'd tell you about the game I am currently working on this wiki. It is a crossover between The Incredibles, Walking Dead and Devil May Cry! The game's title is Incredibles: Dash's Awakening know, it's kind off ripping off Dante's Awakening, but what title could be MORE epic than that?, and it follows Dash a few months BEFORE the events of Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights, so it's a prequel on how he and Clementine worked together to take down the villain of the game. 17:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Need Some Help Hey, Potterfan. It's me again, and I need a favor. I need you to make some posters for my pages, and here's a list of the ones I need posters for: Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge Incredibles 6: Villains Rising HeroFall HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising If you could make some posters for these pages, I would appreciate the help, plus I really don't, and I don't mean any offence, know your skills as a poster-maker or whatever you want to call it on this wiki, so yeah. I think the posters should just be the title of the game with a few characters such as Dash, Clementine etc. below the title. Hope you can get around to that 04:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good poster to get inspired by, with the title and the character in gray. It kinda adds a dark tone to the game. 10:19, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Potterfan. I got your last message and yeah, it would be good if you could make that kind of poster, only with a few more characters with the title on the top and the platforms consoles the game is on. 18:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Got the message. Take as long as you need. 21:34, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Easter Egg in War Of Heroes Post-Credits Scene Hey, Potterfan. I added a post-credits scene to War Of Heroes, and it contains a major Easter Egg that will tie in to War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok and War Of Heroes 3. Comment on what you think in War Of Heroes' comment section and suggest what can be made of this Easter Egg. 20:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. Sorry to bother you again, but I just wanted to check in on how those posters are going. And I also forgot to mention, I might need a new poster for War Of Heroes as well, along with one for War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok. 15:28, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Potterfan. I just managed to wrap up War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok and it has a pretty sad, but then triumphant ending. If you could read the whole plot and comment on the ending, I would appreciate it. 11:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I've just started a new page called Incredibles: Red Sky, and it is a crossover between The Incredibles, Walking Dead, Watch Dogs and Call Of Duty. If you could add that to the list of posters to put on to the page, I would be grateful. Thanks. 19:30, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Poster's amazing, Potterfan! The one small gripe I had with it is that the game has Clementine as she appeared in Season 2, but this is just a minor nitpick and nothing major. You can modify it if you want, but I'll stick with it for now. Message me back if you've modified it. Thanks for the help. 13:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I would rather have her Season 2 appearance. However, it was an amazing poster, and it is the best I've seen so far. Thanks for the update BTW. 15:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Potterfan! It's great, absolutely flawless. Anyway, I forgot about this a few days ago, and I also need an updated poster for Call of the Watch Dogs, and a poster for Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix, and also all the others on the list. Thanks for the newest poster. See you on the next one. 12:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) New, Upcoming Crossover Hey Potterfan. So, I have a new game that I'm going to put on this wiki, and it's called Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds, and it's going to be probably my best one yet. Here's a quick plot summary: It takes place in an unknown time period, where a group of scientists discover an unknown element that is capable of colliding dimensions is where the worlds of The Incredibles, Walking Dead and Watch Dogs come in, and a huge accident causes a portal to merge the worlds, causing a massive army of Walkers to come into the Incredibles Dimension. Now, with Underminer's forces racing to claim the portal, Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon have to get there before them. What do you think? 23:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) New Infinity War Posters and Suggestions Hey, Potterfan. Um... Sorry to bother you, but I need your help with my old pages: Infinity War and Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron. If you could update the poster for me, it would be great. I have suggestions for the two of them: Infinity War: Jacks and Clementine at the bottom halve of the poster, with an Omnidroid 8 first one with a blue visor that Mr. Incredible faced, just in case you forgot which one I'm talking about, and Ultron firing a laser from his hand the shot in the newest Avengers 2 Trailer. The title "Infinity War" would be red. Infinity War 2: Dash, Clementine 2 Appearance for both posters BTW and Aiden at the bottom of the poster, with Ultron, a T-1000 and Arnold Schwarzenegger's T-800 version from Terminator 1 in the background. The title Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron would again be red, with the Return of Ultron sub-title in orange. 20:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Potterfan. I don't mind about how long it takes for the posters. Besides, weekends are the time I'm on the wiki the most. Thanks for the update BTW. 20:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. So the weekend is coming up God and I was wondering which one of the posters for my pages you were gonna do next. It can be any one, but as a recommendation, I'd have it as one of my more popular pages first, then move on to the others later. You can do them in any order you want, this is just a recommendation. 20:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) That's fine if you wanna start from Underminer's Uprising. It was just a recommendation for you. Like I said, you don't have to do the more popular pages first. Can't wait for the Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising poster. I bet it's gonna be great. 22:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) The signature right here was put here at the time by it, as I forgot to put it there, BTW. Thanks for the HeroFall poster, Potterfan. It's great. Probably the best one yet! 09:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. Now that you've checked the HeroFall poster off the list, and the weekend is about to end with a bang to the awesomeness of the poster, I was thinking that, maybe you could make ANOTHER poster just to send the weekend off. And in the famous words of Michael Bay: "make the explosion bigger". Just imagine it, 2 posters in one day! Sounds crazy, I know. Yet, incredibly awesome! 20:14, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) 18:57, March 2, 2015 (UTC) HeroFall is getting a... Reboot!! Hey, Potterfan, it's me again. And as you can tell by the title, my most popular page, HeroFall, is getting a reboot, titled: HERO/FALL! It's going to take a much darker tone and gritty violence from the original though my original HeroFall has SO MUCH gore and violence already, this one will have a LOT of the... Actually, I won't spoil the plot for you, so you can expect a little surprise when you get to the page. Comment back with your thoughts, I like feedback from other users complementing my pages! 20:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I've made an update to the Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising page, and it's in the plot section and the trailer script for it is finished. If you could do this poster next, that would be great as most of the content is finished, apart from the Plot. Thanks. 20:02, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising Poster = Mind. Blown! It's awesome! Thanks for your help! 20:50, March 8, 2015 (UTC) BTW, I was wondering: Where do you make these amazing posters? It manages to make the posters look so real! I've checked out a few sites where you can make fan art, but NOTHING like this! So, this raises my question... Where do you get these posters from? 21:16, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'll download it right away, and I might even do a poster or two myself. 08:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. It's been a while not really, just 5 days and I was wondering which poster is gonna be next, and I am SO hyped to see it! My favorite options are the two War Of Heroes games or HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes. Speaking of HeroFall, I would like to add the reboot/sequel, HERO/FALL to the list. Can't wait for today's poster! 11:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Just a quick question, will you be able to get it done today? 19:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I have updated the Incredibles: Red Sky page and I just replayed the last mission for COD 4: Modern Warfare, and I was thinking about Red Sky's main Villain: Griggs was a character in Modern Warfare. So I thought: "is Griggs still alive after Zakhaev shot him on that bridge"? I wanted yours and other wiki users opinions on this. Did Griggs die in the end of Modern Warfare or do you think he will return in a possible Modern Warfare 4 I think will be 2016's COD game, as Infinity Ward could learn from the 7/10 game, COD: Ghosts? That is, if he hasn't appeared in MW2 and 3 first? Here's link to the characters: Lewis Hudson: Hudson of Duty Wiki, Black Ops 1 and 2 John Edwards: Alex Mason of Duty Wiki, Black Ops 1 and 2 Chase Jones: Scarecrow of Duty Wiki, Modern Warfare 2 Sam Johnson: Joseph Allen of Duty Wiki, Modern Warfare 2 COD Wiki is really all I've got, I'm afraid. Sorry. Anyway, the HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes game will release on Xbox One. Thanks for the Rogue Heroes poster. BTW, is there any way you could get another one done today or tomorrow? 10:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I have good news, I finally made a sequel to an existent game! I made a page on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 that comes out in 2016 and Infinity Ward does what fans want! The page was put up a few seconds ago, and I was wondering if you could add the poster for MW4 to the list. The main characters are: Griggs, Price and Ghost BTW Griggs is code-named Scarecrow in the game. 14:59, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I have awesome news. It's a 2-week break from school! Yeah! Anyway, I was wondering, now that we're all off for 2 weeks, if you could do a load of posters over the next 2 weeks! Thanks for all the help so far! 18:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I know, revision sucks right? 08:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I just wanted to make sure of something. In the past few messages, have I mentioned anything about posters for Chicago Knight and Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix? I know I mentioned an updated poster for the first Call of the Watch Dogs, but I just wanted to make sure. 17:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, here's the updated list: Incredibles: Aftermath Of War Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer Incredibles: Dash's Awakening Incredibles: The Subterra Files Incredibles: The Subterra Files Call of the Watch Dogs Chicago Knight Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 Infinity War Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron Infinity War III: The Last Stand Oh, also Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights. Sorry, I forgot LOL. 09:38, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. Sorry for the late message. I just wanted to ask if the poster is done? I'm just asking because my computer's been acting up and I may have missed one of the messages. If the poster is done, you can send me a message my computer can hold up for more than 3 hours. 10:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) BTW, I've added the Infinity War Trilogy to the updated list. 17:43, April 2, 2015 (UTC) The game is on Xbox One and the tagline is "This is where The Incredibles: Knights Trilogy began! 4 Heroes, 2 Villains... All will fight, some will fall..." and that's the info. 13:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) New poster's great! Can't wait for the next one! 16:45, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I'm all done with Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds (I know, quick right?). Anyway, I just made the sequel to it, known as Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra. I won't spoil the plot for you, I think you should read the full plot to Collision Of Worlds, because it has an epic battle at the end. Anyway, I've added the poster for Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra to the poster list and I can't wait to see it. 12:00, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Some suggestions for Age Of SubTerra Poster I also have some suggestions for the poster. Maybe have Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Daryl, the other Incredibles and the Giant Robot from the Black Ops II Zombie Map: Origins with the title on top and tagline on the bottom. This is the only suggestion I have, because the main antagonist of Age Of SubTerra is the Human-Sized version of the Giant Robot from Black Ops II Origins Zombie Mode. 12:00, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. Me again, and I just needed to give you a quick reminder: The War Of Heroes posters. Oh, boy, they are going to be a LOT more complicated than the other posters such as Call of the Watch Dogs and Chicago Knight to name a few, given that the main protagonist of the WOH Games (Jack-Jack, who is the baby in The Incredibles) doesn't have an official picture of him 10 years after the events of The Incredibles. However, if you search 'The Incredibles 2 Jack-Jack' on Google or Bing Images, then there's going to be a bunch of fan art of Jack-Jack at age 11 (which is his age in the WOH Games). Anyway, if you could find some fan art of Jack-Jack to go on the poster, that'll be that obstacle out of the way. 15:59, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I found the fan art after searching on Google Images: the link on the tab says s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com, and it's a picture of Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack in The Incredibles 2. If you could crop the image to just be Jack-Jack, it would be better. Thanks for the help. Link is in italic BTW. Good luck. 16:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. This is a different message. I need your opinion on my pages: Which series is better? The Incredibles Series or the Call Of The Watch Dogs Series? I'm thinking of points like: which one is more action-packed, more character development etc. Anyway, which one do you think is better? On a side-note, I've edited the Plot section for Chicago Knight, and it's after the scene where Jacks and the others get away from the CIA and FBI, and it's a "character development" scene between Clementine and Jacks. You can comment on that if you want, because I think it's a good scene. 20:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. The reason I created Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising is because Underminer's death in the end of Rise of The Underminer was not confirmed, so I made a sequel. 17:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Retitling Infinity War III: The Last Stand Hey, Potterfan. As you can see by the title, I need you to retitle Infinity War III for me. If you could change the name to Infinity War III: The New Era, I'd appreciate the help. 21:26, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help. I'll be sure to message you again if I need help. 09:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. So, it's the end of the weekend and Avengers: Age of Ultron is set for release in the UK on Friday the 24th of April. So, I think it's cause for celebration of either the newest poster of the poster for Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra, which ever one you've been working on? 19:11, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, OK. I understand that you have to focus. I've just finished my exams, anyway... So, maybe I could ask another user while you're on hold. Hope you're back soon! 19:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) why thank you :DDD - MIRAI MOON - 17:49, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Amazing News!! Hey, Potterfan. I am here with some AMAZING news!! I hope you're sitting down, cause you might pass out at what I am about to say. TellTale Games, the creators of The Walking Dead Games, is... Teaming up with Marvel Studios!! I just read it on a news article, and the new game on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 is coming out in 2017!! 20:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) No, not really. They just said it was slated for a 2017 release. I think it's gonna be episodic like The Walking Dead and The Wolf Among Us. 17:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Potterfan. I just got done publishing my newest page, Incredibles 8: Unity Of Heroes. I've added it to the list and I cannot wait until you're back. But I will ask Mirai Moon to make an alternate poster and then you could make your version. 15:44, April 28, 2015 (UTC)